


No Tree

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: A temporary assistant director is on the naughty list.
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	No Tree

“What the hell?” Gibbs said as the elevator doors opened. On top of a filing cabinet, a presentation tripod for exhibit was duct taped on it. It was circled with wire every couple inches. It was decorated with bones hung from ornament hooks. Covered with them. A partial skull served as a treetop. “DiNozzo!”

“It was here when I got in, boss. I don’t think someone likes the assistant director’s decision.”

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose. The idiot assistant director filling in for Vance who was out for a while was enjoying his authority a bit too much. He’d told the imbecile that banning any holiday decoration which used floor space was taking things a bit too far. Of course, he’d warn him about new dress, jewelry, shoes and cologne codes. He had gotten drug into refereeing for the agents and staff and him. Finally, those had been revoked quickly. A visit from an attorney had ended it. 

“Please tell me it wasn’t Abby.”

“Boss, I called for the security tape. It doesn’t show anything.”

“That’s impossible.”

“They are looking into it.”

“Shut your computer down. Grab your go bag.”

“Boss?”

“Let’s go.” Gibbs reach into his file drawer in his desk. He pulled out a file and spread a couple papers on the desk and took the rest of the file. DiNozzo was standing beside him and he hurried him to the elevators, out to the parking area and into his car. 

“Boss, what’s going on?” 

“We’re following up on a lead on the cold case we’re been working on.”

“Boss, we haven’t…” Tony puzzled.

“Do you want to be there when the imbecile comes in? Who do you think he’s going to question first?”

“Abby!”

“Do you want to get between her and him? He has everyone so angry and resentful, what if those are his bones? Do you want to have to run an investigation on who did it?”

Tony imagined the scene and the other agents joining in. “Right. Who knows it might take till tomorrow to chase our lead down?”


End file.
